Baby and Me
by missingthepoint
Summary: With a new baby on the way, it will put the fresh and blissful Robinson marriage to the test. Will they be able to raise a new babe while the other is bouncing off the walls-literally or will it cause the family to fall apart before their very eyes?
1. Expectant

**A/N:** Revision. This one is better in my opinion. Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons. Heck, I do not even own the DVD. I watched it on Demand at my aunt's house.

I hope you all enjoy yourselves!!

* * *

Cornelius believed that he knew his wife as well as he knew the nuts and bolts of his most prized invention. He had been led on the impression that their relationship was unlike no other; a relationship where intimacy existed to the highest degree and where honesty was brought to the plate without asking for it. His relationship with Franny had gone beyond courting and dating, he had found his soul mate, the woman he planned to spend the rest of his life with. As he sat on the bed he shared with his wife, his hand gently caressing a white device that was not unfamiliar to him, a sinking fell heavy onto his heart.

Maybe he didn't know his Franny as well as he thought he did.

He shouldn't have been surprised. It was in her nature to withhold information such as this from him until the last minute. He had learned that tiny fact about her a long time ago. Although he was angry with her and grudgingly with himself for not noticing before, he couldn't find it in himself to remain angry with her for long.

* * *

"_Were you going to tell me?" He eyed her through his glasses; his eyes scanning her from her toes to the top of her hair. She stood in front him with an unreadable expression; in his vocabulary he was able to detect, "straight forwardness"._

"_I had all intentions to tell you. That is why I told you."_

_He sighed. Picking up a wrench, he played with it, feeling the inorganic object between his fingers. The cool texture of metal touching his rough hands that was gentle to the touch. Well, that was what Franny said. "You were planning to tell me," he breathed, "when?"_

_She shrugged, leaning on the wall, "I don't know. When I first found out it was surreal," letting her fingers go through her hair, sensitive nerves sending tingles throughout her body, "I guess I was in denial, and who wouldn't be?"_

"_If the test came out plus then you're pregnant, and if it's a minus then you're not." He shook his head, "The test came out positive didn't it." She knew it was a statement. He was confirming for her, in his way, confirming her that she was indeed carrying his child. Crossing her arms firmly across her chests, Franny felt a crushing blow, a sinking feeling at the bottom of her gut, right above the tiny life that lived within her._

_Her legs became weak, the world spinning, she felt queasy, oh dear God she felt sick._

"_The test came out positive," she said to herself, "it came out positive. It came-out positive."_

"_Franny?"_

"_I'm going to be a mother after being a wife for only two months, I'm going to be a mother," her breathing became erratic, unsteady and panicked. Hugging herself tightly, Franny didn't feel the sudden warmth of her husband and he sat snuggly beside her, using one strong arm to bring her closer to him. Franny eventually did feel her husband and his welcoming warmth._

"_We're going to be parents," she whispered and dove into his shirt so she could breathe in his scent, "parents."_

_He could have agreed with her and he did. At the time Cornelius realized that it was best to support his wife the best way he knew how, holding her close to him in his arms and not speaking while she allowed this vital information to sink in. There was more to say, more to ask, more to do in the months to follow, Cornelius yield from doing so. Praising his free hand right below abdomen, hoping to hear some sign of the child within, Cornelius let his head lie against the wall._

_Her head still buried in his shirt, Cornelius heard a muffled, "I feel sick."_

"_Sick?" Nodding, Fran looked up at her husband, her fresh brown eyes sinking into his blue ones, and he could tell in the dim light of the garage that her complexion was a little green, "Yes, I…feel…sick." _

_That was also the time when Cornelius learned to back away from his wife when she had morning sickness…that or add an extra bunch of towels in the garage._

* * *

He was met with her when she arrived home from the grocery store. He was with her when they traveled upstairs, carrying a two year old Wilbur, and tucked him in sweetly in his hand made crib. It wasn't before when Fran sung a comforting song she had previously written for Frankie and his troupe; instead, it turned out to be a perfect lullaby to soothe the energetic Wilbur into a peaceful slumber.

After saying their goodnights to Bud and Lucille, including to their latest additions to the household Fritz and his two children Tallulah and Lazlo, the young couple went off to their own bedroom.

Removing the white lab coat he had worn for work, Cornelius went into their personal bathroom to ready himself for bed. Franny untied her shoulder length jet black hair, easily slipping out of her dress into comfortable pajamas, "So, how was your day, hon?" Placing her neatly folded clothes onto a nearby chair and headed towards the bathroom. Opening the door that separated the bathroom and the bedroom, Fran half-expected, or hoped, that her husband was in there brushing his teeth or taking a shower. Because she heard no running water in there she knew what to expect when she opened the door.

Flashing a pregnancy test in front of her, his face filled with disapproval and frustration, Cornelius stood with his hair damp and his eyes focused.

Fran stared at the test, her face showing no signs of disbelief or shock and casually shaking her head in amusement, her teeth glittered as she smiled, "I made an appointment with the doctor today after rehearsal with the boys," she leaned onto the doorframe with a smug look on her face, "he's going to meet with us two weeks from now". Signaling the number two with her fingers she nodded in agreement with herself, this felt much better than the first time. Tension filled the air, much more than last time, but she had found a comfort zone to settle herself in, unlike the first time.

"Were you going to tell me about that Fran," he growled, slamming the toothbrush on the floor, "were you going to tell me about anything?"

"Yes," she pressed, "once the initial shock wore off." "That's why I left the test on the bed when I left, that's why I set the appointment, that's why I'm telling you about the appointment now before the day we're assigned to go."

"Damn it Franny," he brushed past her into the bedroom, drips of water splashed from his head onto the carpet floor, "I'm here, tell me. What's the point of being married if you can't be honest with me, if you can't come to me when you need to, when you _should_?"

They were only inches apart.

Yet, why did she feel so far away?

Letting his words sink in, Fran's shoulder slumped, and the same heaviness from before returned. "I don't know how to say those things to you. I love you, I truly do, with all my heart, but…looking back, I just-its hard to say, Lewis. I never once imagined being pregnant, and with Wilbur it was so strange."

"Strange?" He scoffed, "Strange?"

Glaring at his words Fran put up her defensive self, "Yes, strange." She shot back, "You're not the one who's going to be carrying a living baby inside you for the next nine months or whatever how long I have. You're not the one who has to go through the morning sickness, the mood swings, and all the other crap that comes with being pregnant. So yes, finding out I was pregnant, both now and before was strange and _terrifying_!"

Stunned into silence, Cornelius opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly found that he was at a lost of words. Fran was not done, "I love Wilbur, he's _our_ baby and I adore him. I already love the baby that's inside me right now, but you have to put everything in account when you're having a baby. House space, diapers, clothes, schools, finances, and what about Wilbur?"

"What about him? Did you tell him?"

Rolling her eyes, "Right, how easy it is to tell a two year old that his mommy is pregnant? No, I didn't. I told him that he should be expecting a surprise really soon, and guess what he thought the surprise was-guess."

"A toy for his birthday."

"A toy for his birthday, exactly," pointing a polished finger nail into the air to put emphasis on her point, "really Lewis, you spoil that boy." Walking around the bed, her nerves fired up and her energy levels going to a new high, Fran felt exhilarated. This time was much better than the first, this time there was no morning sickness-frankly, she hadn't gone through it yet, and she had control-control over herself.

Chuckling softly, "This is coming from the woman who gave him cookies before supper time."

"That was one time." Sighing, Fran plopped onto her backside on the bed, "One time Lewis and you know it." Following suit, Cornelius placed himself beside his wife on their bed, tracing circles on her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her all over. Her cheeks, her forehead, and passionately on her delicate lips, rolling on top of her, the sound of her laughter brought arousing shivers down his spine. Wrapping her closer to him, their bodies pressing together forming heat, his fingers traveled up and down through her hair before going up her shirt and loosening the lace bra she was wearing.]

"Oh Mr. Robinson," she purred into his ear as she became the dominative one on board, "your fingers are cold."

Kissing her neck, his voice sounding husky and rough, "Pregnant women wouldn't normally want this," he sucked on her tender areas, "it is the reason you're pregnant in the first place."

Soft laugher transformed into a lustful growl; grabbing his face aggressively, her hands digging into his jaw, a wicked smile perched onto Fran's face, "Well, I've never been like most girls have I?"

Enjoying where this was going, Cornelius tugged on the elastic of her panties, "Off. Now."

Growling in arousal, Fran planted a strong one on Cornelius and happily returned the kiss, their bodies tumbling once again on the bed. Clothes being removed, laugher pursued, and when Cornelius felt that they would reach beyond their foreplay, Franny abruptly stopped.

His body was pressed on top of hers, her slender form sinking into his, "Franny," his voice sounding concern, "is something wrong?"

Fran gingerly placed a hand over her mouth, feeling a familiar sense that happened only two years ago. Her stomach had done a black flip, and her face had turned a sickly shade of green.

"Franny…"

Cornelius maneuvered quickly himself out of his wife's path as she jumped off the bed and ran straight for the bathroom, dunking her head deep in. Being the loving husband he was he ran right behind her, making sure her hair didn't get caught in the mixture of toilet water and vomit.

Pulling a strand of hair out of her way as she continued to barf whatever contents were left in her system, Cornelius wiped away traces of vomit and sweat with a wet towel. After cleaning up the mess and making sure Fran was better, he swiped her up into his arms and walked slowly to the bed they shared. Pushing the bed sheets back and laying her carefully in the cool sheets, Fran smiled contentedly as the cool texture of the bed sheets enveloped her. When Cornelius joined her, she snuggled closer to him, his arms wrapping around her securely.

"I'm glad you gave me a warning this time," he chuckled, "I don't think I could wash the bed sheets."

Inhaling his scent once more on his bare chest, Fran took in the moment, letting it swallow her. There had been many times before where she wished they could remain like this, jus the two of them, but then she remembered there were things she wanted to do in the world and there things she had to take care of.

Cornelius included.

"We'll continue to keep moving forward," she whispered in his ear, sleep overtaking her, "right sweetie."

Smiling tenderly, Cornelius kissed the crown of her head once more, "We'll be just fine. You, me, Wilbur, and the new baby, we'll all be fine." Tracing a heart where the child would be snuggly kept inside her, Cornelius allowed sleep to overtake him, leaving on Fran barely awake.

Beautiful, she thought to herself as Cornelius slumbered. Many women wouldn't have believed that years before, but then again, "I'm not like most girls."

Yes, they would keep moving forward like all the other times. Everything would straighten out like it always did. It wasn't the first time when her pills failed her, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Until that time came when she would have to be rushed into the ER because her water broke at the grocery store or in Wilbur's case the bar where she was rehearsing with her frogs she'll keep moving forward along with her in laws, husband, and son.

"Yes, we'll be just fine."

It was easy for her to believe it, like it always have been.

* * *

**A/N: **I can see this is...different than what I had originally planned. Two year old Wilbur or two years and a half will be showing up next chapter. Constructive criticsm is appreciated; I need to find a beta. Please, leave all opinions in reviews-I love to see different view points.

I thank all those who decide to read, review, or do anything else of the sort! Thank you.


	2. Telling Wilbur

**A/N: **Thank you to those who decided to read, review, or do anything else of the sort.

It is not easy describing a two year old Wilbur, so I hope you find humor in this!!

* * *

Wilbur liked surprises. He also liked sweets, cookies, and any new toy his father would invent for him. As he wrestled with his stuff animal that his Grandma Lucille had made for him on his first birthday in his bedroom, he thought back to the talk he had with his mother only a few days ago. There wasn't much to remember, besides her scolding him for his word usage, but he did remember something very important.

It dealt with surprises.

* * *

"_Suwpwise?" A large grin formed on his chubby face, "Suwpwise."_

_Fran looked into the rearview mirror with a smile of her face, "It's surprise sweetie, sur-prise." Stressing the word for him to understand, Fran directed her eyes back to the road as she drove home from the grocery store. Taking a quick glance above, she took note of the darkening clouds in the sky, it was easy to tell that a storm was brewing._

"_Surpwise, Mommy," he jumped in his car seat, "Surpwise!"_

_His mother nodded, "Oh yes, your surprise. It is a big surprise, but we have to wait and tell Daddy, do you understand?" Nodding enthusiastically, a drip of drool started to trail down the corner of his mouth at the thought of his surprise._

"_Is it a toy? Daddy making me new toy?"_

_Chuckling, "No Wilbur. Now, we can't let this get out before we tell Daddy, okay?" When his mother said no more of the "surprise" Wilbur slumped into his car seat, frowning and pouting, crossing his arms definitely. _

"_Now Wilbur don't be testy."_

* * *

Wilbur himself was a testy toddler. Of course he didn't know that, but he was. If he didn't get his way he didn't hesitate to set himself into his infamous tantrums. Wilbur, despite his flaws, was also an observant child. He knew if he was with his father leniency would be directed towards him, and ultimately he would receive what he secretly desired. It was another thing with his mother. Franny had been raised in a discipline family, and with strict discipline came strict tolerance. Oh, she was able to ignore his tantrums, block his voice out when he screamed to the top of his lungs, and it did not take long for Fran to give her two year old son a hard look to silence him once he drew the line.

Cornelius on the other hand…

"Franny ,we can't possibly tell him, can we?" He trailed behind his wife as her steady walks became faster, "He's only two and two year olds have a knack for asking _questions_."

His words fell on deaf ears. It had been three days since their disagreement and three days since Fran's morning sickness had kicked in. In those three days the couple had been desperately searching for a way to explain all of what is happening to Wilbur. How did parents explain the reproductive system to children?

"How about a book," he thought aloud, "we could show him a book of the organs and the works." Fran's light footsteps halted, and she turned to face her husband with a quizzical look. "What?"

"You want to show our son The Joys of Sex," referring to an old book she had purchased in her college days, "is it that bad to tell your son that he's going to be a big brother?"

Cornelius stared at his wife with a dumbfounded look, and Fran simply laughed at his reaction. "Well, yeah and no. No, I don't want to show him that book. Yes it is that bad to tell him that you're pregnant." When Fran frowned and placed her arms authoritatively across her chest, it dawned on Cornelius how easily mother and son appeared to be.

Fran shook her head half-heartedly both amused and annoyed at her husband's concerns, "We don't have to give him the gory details. We'll just tell him that Mommy's going to have a baby, and that he's too young to know where they come from just yet." Placing a reassuring smile on her face, Fran raised her hands to her husband's face and pulled him down for a reassuring kiss.

"No throwing up on me again," he chuckled as they deepened the kiss, "I can't keep telling my parents that one of my inventions went crazy on me."

The moment he uttered those words, a realization came upon them.

"When are we going to tell _them_?"

Walking down the hall towards Wilbur's bedroom, customized by Cornelius, they both thought on how they would relay the news to the family. It shouldn't be a difficult thing, besides the fact of telling Wilbur, so, there was no need to actually fret over it.

"During dinner."

"Yes, absolutely," Franny nodded, "during dinner. How about_ after_ dinner?"

The question went unanswered, silence falling upon them. For three days this moment dangled above their hands. It shouldn't have been taken as seriously as it was but they couldn't stop sweating, they couldn't stop twisting the fabric of their clothes. Right behind the door was a two year old Wilbur who was vigorously playing with his stuffed tiger. Taking simultaneous breaths, Cornelius grabbed the doorknob of the bedroom while his wife grabbed onto his hand reassuringly. Squeaking the door open, the two entered the world of the toddler.

Wilbur's bedroom was brightly and interestingly decorated. Spaceships and the solar system were scattered throughout the walls, and past inventions that have long since reached the point of perfection before the contribution to Wilbur's room.

"Wilbur," Fran cooed as the walked around carefully, "where are you?"

His room was larger than most children's bedroom. His bed was as big as his parents, albeit smaller; Cornelius hadn't finished installing the extensions to the family home. Because of the baby, they two of them knew that adjustments were needed to accommodate the new arrival. "Wilbur, son," Cornelius called, "come out, come out, wherever you are?"

Putting a hand on top of his chest, "Shh…", putting a finger on her lips. Her eyes traveled to the bed where a sudden gush of wind blew the sheets that were hanging over the bed. The two gave each other a knowing look and carefully stepped to the bed. Cornelius kneeled to the floor, close enough the bed, while Franny stood beside him, watching expectantly.

Hide and seek was one of Wilbur's favorite game.

Pulling up the bed sheets, they had expected to see Wilbur, but instead, they got nothing.

"He's not in there." He stood up and faced his wife, "Where could he be?"

Fran put on a thoughtful look, "We've checked with Mom and Dad. Uncle Fritz hasn't seen him nor has Tallulah or Lazlo." Shaking his head, "What kind of kid do we have?" While Fran and Cornelius pondered where their two year old son could have gone, they were unaware of the movement above them. The swift movements, the muffled laughs, and the casual gleam in the eye should have provoked some alertness.

"Cornelius," Fran whispered, "do you hear that?"

A small sound scurried on the walls that Cornelius designed, giving anyone who dared "spidey" powers. When they looked up, Wilbur was looking down with the same mischievous gleam that Cornelius saw in him ten years later.

"Geronimo!!"

Releasing himself from the colored, sticky wall Wilbur hopped onto his unsuspecting father, sending him tumbling into the bed as his mother laughed heartily at the scene.

"Wilbur," Cornelius tried to catch his breath, "what were you doing?"

Giggling, "Playing hide and seek Dad," then he added with a sly look, "Commando hide and seek."

"Yeah," rolling his eyes, "I forgot about that." Finally lifting himself off the bed, Cornelius handed the still laughing Wilbur to his mother who led the way to the far off side of the bedroom to one of the windows. Fran took a seat on an old rocking chair she use to nurse Wilbur on consistently, and in the same way she would always hold him carefully on her lap, Wilbur sunk into the warmth of his mother, sighing comfortably.

Rocking back and forth, Fran began to the feel her eyelids become heavy, "Wilbur, do you remember when we spoke about your surprise?"

Grinning from ear-to-ear, "Suwpwise, I get suwpwise now?" His eyes glittered with childlike innocence, "Dad, I get suwpwise now?"

Cornelius had taken a seat in the recliner that was placed opposite of the rocking chair, "Well no, not yet, but we are going to tell you what the _surprise_ is." Straightening himself, preparing for the words that will challenge his son, Cornelius breathed in deeply-very deeply.

"Honey, it is not the end of the world if you can't tell him," Fran reassured, "I can do it for you."

"No, no, I can do it sweetie, I can do it." Cornelius looked Wilbur straight in his eyes, "Mommy is going to have a baby." Wilbur stared at his father and then he turned to his mother, the words processed in his brain. Then again he turned around and looked his mother up and down.

Finally, he turned back to his father.

"Mommy's not fat."

Fran scrunched up in displeasure and Cornelius sighed with a hint of amusement.

"Charlie's mom had a baby and she was fat, really, really, reee-aaaallly fat and it looked like she was going to go BOOM!!" Using his hands his spread them wide to compare the differences between his mother and Charlie's mom.

"Well yes, that is what happens when ladies get pregnant," Cornelius nodded, "but Mommy hasn't gotten fat yet."

"Fat?" Fran snorted indignantly, "That wasn't you were saying a few months ago in bed." Cornelius gave her a disapproving look, but chose not to dwell deeper in the topic for Wilbur's sake.

"So, Mommy is having baby?" Wilbur brows furrowed in concentration, "Then when is baby coming?" _Why is baby coming?_

"Sometime after your birthday sweetie," Fran held him closer to her, "and don't worry, your birthday party will go as planned. It'll even top your last one."

Wilbur didn't hear that. When he looked up at his parents, his eyes were glassy like, "Me no good?"

A sinking feeling fell between the two adults; this was worst than explaining where babies came from. Her maternal instinct kicked in and Fran stood and clutched Wilbur lovingly to her chest, "Of course not, sweetie, you are more than we ever asked for in a son." She kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and his chin, a ritual night time procedure for the two of them. "Oh Wilbur, don't cry," she felt his tiny body quiver on her shoulder. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to look Cornelius in the eye to signal help.

"Son," Cornelius said firmly, "when the baby is born he or she is going to look up to you as the big brother. Isn't that something grand?" Wilbur looked up from his mother's shoulder, "Really?" "Then why baby coming?"

"Oh Wilbur," Fran comforted, "sometimes, it happens. Like you, you were a surprise too, but you are one the most magnificent surprises we've had, the perfect present."

"Really?"

Cornelius nodded, "Really, really." Then he smiled, "That is why we told you first, kiddo." Wilbur's eyes perked up and a small smile formed on his chubby face.

Fran gently patted his back, "Are you okay now?" Her face looked hopeful, "No more tears alright sweetie?" When Wilbur nodded happily, Fran couldn't help but hug him tighter to her. Cornelius sat back with a content smile on his features, visibly pleased with the development.

_Well, at least I didn't have to take out the book._

* * *

**A/N: **Wilbur will eventually hear the tale of the bird and the bees. That is not until much later. I think I touched the whole thing nicely, but you have to be the judge of that. So, don't worry about leaving a review. What do you think of Wilbur. I want to make him Wilbur-like with a sense of innocence.

I thank those who decide to read, review, or do anything else of the sort! I truly appreciate it!!

Now, I have to start thinking on baby names…sheesh.


End file.
